Wings Of Trouble
by BaltoGirl
Summary: Natsume's a devil. Mikan's an Angel. What happens when the two of them fall in love?


**Wings of Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

**This story is dedicated to my Grandpa Ted… His birthday was on February 25 a LONG time ago. He died two years ago and is now haunting my house. THIS IS FOR YOU G-PA!!!!!! **

**Ages:**

**Mikan – 15**

**Natsume – 16**

_Mikan looked over to her friend. The older brunette smiled at her and moved some hair out of Mikans face. "You'll be okay," she said._

"_Thank you, sister," Mikan said turning towards her fathers office. She could already hear the crack of his whip from her brother._

_Her older brother, Yuuki, never exited the room, but she still heard her father say, "come in, Mikan," Mikan took a deep breath and entered the room._

"_It's okay," Kairi, her older sister said while smiling at her. "You'll be fine."_

"_Okay," Mikan whispered. She gave her a big smile. The last one either of them would see. Mikan faced her father._

"_You've been a bad girl," her father said. His bangs covered his dark black eyes. He cracked his whip and Mikan saw her brother lying in the corner and gasped as she limped over to his now lifeless body. "He was a bad kid, too." He whipped her back, leaving a large red mark on her back. "You're fate will fallow his."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Mikan opened her eyes. That memory had been going through her mind for a long time now. All she could remember of her human life was that her mother died, her father abused her, and he killed her, her brother, and her sister. Only the basic trauma that went through her life.

She had been the youngest, and the sweetest, in her family, so she was turned into and angle that would kill all demons. She always wore a white dress with a matching set of white wings. The first one she was told to kill was her father, and so on. She had never met "god" before, but she enjoyed killing, trapping, and sealing demons into mirrors. It made her feel like she was helping the world. Until, she met _that_ one…

It was just another assignment, something to do. But _she_ was his assignment, too. He was sent by the devil, she was sent by another angle. He was a devil, she was an angle. Nether of them were prepared for what was ahead of them.

But, that's too far. It all started when Mikan got a new assignment to seal a very bad devil. It was her first devil, but she knew she could handle it. She headed out to a newly deserted town. Most of the people that lived in the town were killed, but few lucky ones escaped. Mikan positively hated this devil now.

Mikan looked at her 'Devil-Tractor' created by a angle named Hotaru. The devil was recently located in a old, dirty, beat up building. _Typical._ Mikan thought, she was glad that she was going to be able to save the world, just a little, more. She smiled at the thought than frowned again after seeing the sad, ugly, corpses. She shuddered in disgust. _This guy is goanna pay. _She looked at the door the devil was hiding behind. _I wonder if he has horns, or scales, or maybe even green skin!_ Than, all her fear turned into anger when she saw another corps. _He's goanna PAY!!!_ Mikan than stormed into the room to find a non-hideous, to be truthful to herself, she thought he was handsome. The devil had dark black hair and blazing crimson eyes. She swore she could see fire in them. He wore an all black outfit and had small black wings. He glared at her with those beautiful eyes. She returned the glare, hers would make snow melt, his could stop the ice age. She almost melted under the hot gaze. Than, very suddenly, his gaze softened, but only slightly.

"Wow," The devil said. "It looks like Angles are getting uglier and uglier every day."

A vein popped out of Mikans head. "Well," she said, clearly out of anger. "At leased I don't look like a play boy!"

"I've never met a male angle before," The devil said calmly.

"I've never seen a devil before." She poked him then moved back as fast as she could.

"That's not an insult," he said.

"No," she said slightly smiling. (Where did the anger go?) "It's a fact."

_I can't kill some one this innocent._ The devil thought. _Even a devil has to draw the line somewhere._ "What's your name?"

"Mikan," Mikan said. "What's yours?"

"Hn." He looked down and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him as he enveloped her in an embrace. "My name is Natsume."

Mikan gasped and pushed him away from him, but his muscles were to strong around her and as she struggled, he got tighter.

Mikan stopped struggling and decided to ask him the big question. "What are you doing? We're here to kill each other."

"I know, idiot," he said hugging her even tighter than most people thought possible. "But, I can't. You're too innocent and cute."

"What the heck?" Mikan chocked out through the grip.

_I can't let them do what they plan to do to her. _Natsume thought, thinking of the _other_ angels he had met.

Natsume whispered something she couldn't hear and they were suddenly in a small room. The room had black walls and black carpet. "Where are we?" Mikan asked, slightly scared.

"This is my house," Natsume said his crimson eyes looked deeply at her amber ones. "You'll live here with me and my friend while I try to find a secure house for you."

"What the hell?" Mikan said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I think, t-that," Natsume tripped over his own words. "I-I think I knew you-when I was alive."

Mikan looked at him, only shock could be read in her eyes. "How would you know if I was or wasn't?"

"The only thing of my human life I can remember is, a girl," He looked at her intently. "And that girl, looks like you."

Mikans jaw dropped.

**I hope you liked the story. First person to review get's a BIG thank you in the next chapter!!!**

** 3 BaltoGirl!!!**


End file.
